One Day, my Princess WILL Come
by cathrineofnoir
Summary: Return to Narnia. The Pevensie siblings are killed in a train wreck in England. Aslan sends them to Narnia for a second chance. Sometimes True love has to break the rules.
1. Chapter 1

(a/n- normal disclaimers apply)

It was a hot summer and the Pevensie children were sitting on the floor in the small living room of the Pevensie residence. 18 year old Peter was sitting in front of an anatomy book he was reading. He had always dreamed of being a doctor or army medic when he was older. 14 year old Edmund was reading a history book. 13 year old Lucy was writing a poem about summer. 17 year old Susan was reading a romance novel and thinking about Caspian.

She was heartbroken after she left Narnia. After leaving, Susan would be found crying every night. When she went to America, she tried to hide her feelings but Peter always knew it. He hated seeing her like this and tried to get her out of it, but every time he tried, she would shut down and talks turned into fights. When she found out that Lu and Ed had gone to Narnia Susan lost it. Now she felt really bad about it and wanted to make up for the pain she caused everyone. "Hey guys, why don't I take you all out to eat?" She suddenly said. Everybody's eyes looked towards her in shock. All they did was merely nod in agreement. "Come on let's go get our shoes on and we will be off." Susan said. They got their shoes on while Susan grabbed her purse. Then they decided that they wanted to go to their favorite restaurant and get pizza.


	2. Chapter 2

(a/n- normal disclaimers. I don't own ANYTHING Narnia related unless mentioned.)

It was a bright and beautiful morning in Narnia as king Caspian X was getting ready to go down stairs to the lounge to do what he hated the most, courting. The council was forcing him to marry so their would be an heir for Narnia. So, in a way, this was his gloomy day. Every Monday and Wednesday the council would pick out women from the country and even from Archenland to visit the king in hopes of winning him. But to every one of them he would say no. The only person he loved was Susan. Unless Aslan had a way to get them back, he would marry no one.

All of a sudden, in the afternoon a guard came into the lounge to inform Caspian about something strange."Your majesty, I have come to inform you about some 4 figures at the beach. They seem to be playing in the water" he bowed and left. He looked to the window. "It can't be." Caspian said after the guard left. He ran downstairs to the stables, mounted Destier, and galloped toward the beach.


	3. Chapter 3

(a/n- normal disclaimers apply)

now, on to the story! -_-

Susan, Peter, Edmund, and Lucy had woken up thinking that they were in heaven. But soon remembered the tall castle. "We're in Narnia. We have to be. " Said Lucy. Soon after playing in the sea, they saw a bunch of horses with men on their backs. "I wonder who they are. " Said Susan. All of a sudden the horses and men started chasing them. "Run!" Peter yelled. So the four ran as fast as they could, as the party came close. Lucy fell and heard a cracking sound in her leg. She screamed in terror as Peter picked her up. Soon the men caught up to them as one fired an arrow. Susan picked it up and threw it and it stabbed a horse in the thigh. The horse reared up and bucked off its rider. The man yelled. Caspian finally yelled, " In the name of Aslan, halt strangers!" Susan turned around first then they others did. "Caspian?" Susan asked after hearing the familiar telmarine accent. "Susan?" Caspian said in return. "Caspian! " Susan ran to him and he picked her up on to the saddle and hugged her.

(a/n- Should this story go on?)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a WHILE. My computer broke down and I had to fix it and blah blah blah. Anyway, here is the next part. (if any of y'all have ideas to make this story real long, pm, or post a review with your idea. ciao4now, KateNoir)**

Normal disclaimers apply.

That night a large feast was held in the Pevensies' honor. After it was over, and the others were in bed, Susan talked to Caspian.

"What brings you here?"

"I don't know, we were killed in a train crash in our world, and I guess Aslan sent us here."

"Susan" said a voice from behind them.

"Aslan?"

Aslan appeared before them as they turned around.

"Susan, you and the others were killed in the train accident and yes I did send you here. Your home is Narnia and here you will stay until the day of your death. Not any time soon."

Then he left.

"Susan, meet me after breakfast in the garden. " Caspian said.

"Okay." Susan replied

"How is Lucy?" He asked.

"She'll be okay. The healer said that it was broken but they gave her the cordial and, well, you know the rest." She answered.

**(short part I know, but please, send me some ideas! examples: walks in the garden, fluff, etc.)**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning brought thunderclouds and rain that seemed to pelt the ocean like rocks to a puddle. Lightning occasionally flashed causing Lucy to disrupt different activities with her high-pitched scream. Which was the case as they were currently eating lunch.

"I swear Luce, one more yip and I should have the courage to-"

"Edmund, its not a yip, its a scream, and yes, we know you will toss her outside a window." Susan interrupted unamused. Caspian shook his head before he landed on the floor with an 'oof!

"Susan, what was that for?!"

"I'm bored. Watching my significant other as I push him off the couch is entertainment for me." He gave her a 'really?' look before she rolled her eyes.

"No, I just want the whole couch. You can have the other one." She gestured towards the settee opposite her. He shrugged and sat back where he had been, gently crushing her feet uunder him, taking care not to actually hurt her.

"Hey! Get off me!" She yelled attempting to pull her feet out from under him.

"I want my seat back." He stated in plain fashion.

"Finally, someone who can put my stuck up sister in her place." Peter muttered while leafing through a Narnian Epic.

The rest of the reading hour was spent with Susan displaying a horrid scowl, Caspian ignoring her in victory, and Edmund covering Lucy's mouth. It was safe to say that these kids were not as bored as before.

Hey everyone! I am so sorry for not posting in almost a year! Truth be told, I had several complications in life that have prevented me from writing and posting. Thankyou to all of my followers and those who have favorited this story! I am suffering from a severe case of writer's block currently and am unable to process and publish my desired 2000 word chapters. This was originally a school project from 8th grade (a very long time ago) but I decided to share it with the rest of the world AND make it a lot longer. If anyone wants to help or give suggestions, I will gladly receive them. Thank you all so much and I'll see you next time!

Ciao4now

Kate


End file.
